


【奇杰】酒后乱性？

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: 小短篇，奇犽Alpha X 霸道总裁杰Omega不能更ooc
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰
Kudos: 25





	【奇杰】酒后乱性？

奇犽在酒店大床上醒来的时候昏昏沉沉，头痛欲裂，昨晚明明没喝多少酒，而且以他的酒量没可能宿醉到现在。

不擅长早起的他正打算翻个身接着补觉，手好像碰到了什么温热的物体，奇犽猛地坐了起来，他旁边躺着一个人，而他居然不知道！

他枕边的人盖着被子，只有肩膀以上露了出来，然而露在外面的部分有青有紫。奇犽又扫了一眼房间，地面上散乱着被撕破的衣物，床头柜上使用过打了结的安全套就有两个，更别提地上还有。

奇犽按住突突跳着的额头，被子从身上滑下来，很明显他也全身赤裸，胸前还有腹部残留着已经干涸的白色液体。

他旁边柜上地上的几个套子说明身上的精液不会是自己的，奇犽再怎么迟钝，从刚才醒来就闻到一股浓郁的信息素的味道，只不过被他自己的味道覆盖，奇犽不得不认清现实，他昨晚酒后乱性，把他旁边的Omega给标记了。

自己的玩意儿用没用过他不会不知道，压下额角的疼痛，昨晚发生的事逐渐从脑海中苏醒。

以奇犽的酒量，他不可能喝醉，而且就算是遇到发情的Omega，受过特殊训练的他也不会管不住裤裆里的东西。

这两种不合常理叠加在一起，从那个Omega身上的惨状来看，再加上空气中飘散着即使和他的信息素结合也无法忽视的甜腻味道，即使本来的气味被他的调和，奇犽仍不可否认对他有着该死的吸引力。

终于想起昨晚自己在床上有多勇猛的奇犽捂着脑袋，以他怪物般的体力，使用过度的腰甚至在抗议，他百分百是遇到他的番了。

昨晚疯狂淫乱的画面在脑子里浮现出来，奇犽颤巍巍伸手放到身边那人鼻子底下，这个可怜的Omega不会被他干死了吧。

然后就看到睡容恬静那长相极度符合奇犽性癖的Omega皱了下眉头，悠悠转醒。

小杰醒来后，对着旁边一脸呆滞的Alpha笑了笑。从床上爬起来时栽歪了一下，忍耐着全身肌肉酸软往浴室里走去。

昨天他挑中的这个Alpha真是比看上去更让他满意，也不知道他多久没有碰过Omega了，把小杰翻来覆去往死里折腾。

一开始小杰还要求他戴套，后来套子用完，小杰不肯再让他碰指使他去买，被只记得要操哭这个Omega的Alpha强硬得堵住嘴，没有橡胶的阻隔Alpha的动作更凶狠了，一次次往小杰的生殖腔里操进去。

小杰手脚并用使劲挣扎，可惜无法撼动脑子被欲望填满的发情野兽。以往解决小杰发情期的Alpha从来不敢不戴套进入他里面，即使戴着套敢操进他生殖腔的Alpha都被小杰事后给处理了。

这个在他身上像发了狂的Alpha在他生殖腔里狠捣，还想射在他里面。小杰实在推不开他，虽然也享受得不行，到底不想草率被Alpha灌精，拼命压抑着让他脑髓都要融化掉的快感往前爬，被Alpha拽着腰一把拖回来，小杰怀疑自己的肚皮都要被他顶穿了。

第一次生殖腔被灌满精液，Alpha粗大的性器在他里面搏动着，又射出不少精液。小杰咬着牙承受，看着旁边几个用过的安全套，明明射了几次了，怎么还能灌进来这么多。

小杰打开淋浴冲洗着湿淋淋的下体，两根手指分开甬道，精液哗得涌出来一波，小杰的脸都红了，心里骂了那个Alpha一句。

“阿嚏！”奇犽揉了揉鼻子，从地下那堆凌乱的衣物里找出自己的，刚才那个Omega醒来后冲他含羞带怯的一笑（奇犽加了厚厚滤镜的视角），让他魂儿都被勾走了，下半身又跃跃欲试。想着他把人家给标记了，身材长相又十分合自己胃口，奇犽打算负起责任。他家里对他的宗旨是玩Omega可以，不能标记，不会让来路不明的Omega怀上他家的血脉。可是奇犽找到了他的番，如果家里干涉或要清除他的Omega，奇犽决定最差就是和家里决裂。

奇犽不是没尝过Omega，昨晚这个真是个尤物，果然遇到自己的番就容不下其他了，奇犽想着他在床上的表现和肌肤的光滑触感，鼻血差点丢脸的淌下来。

小杰洗完出来时，只穿了一条裤衩的Alpha直勾勾得坐在床边盯着他，看着有点憨。小杰本来被内射有点恼，看他这个样子又气不起来了，想到昨晚被他弄得挺舒服的，比别的Alpha和他身体的相性更合得来，毕竟人是昨晚他勾搭上的，小杰弯腰捡起地上皱巴巴的裤子，掏出支票夹写了个数额递给了呆呆看着他的Alpha。

“诶？”结果那个Alpha看上去更呆了。

“你昨晚表现不错。”小杰抖了抖像团抹布的裤子，丢到一边，不能穿了。又捡起旁边的衬衫，昨晚被性急的Alpha给撕坏了，小杰无声得用眼神控诉着他。

奇犽满脸通红得看着腰间只围了条毛巾的Omega，身上斑驳得留着吻痕和牙印，好像还不明白手里这张大额支票是怎么回事，然后突然想起这个Omega有点眼熟。

这不是他经常在商业杂志上见到的首富的独生子吗！虽然是Omega，但是地位和手腕让人不敢小看，因为长相是奇犽的菜，凡是有关他的杂志奇犽都留着，所以昨天酒会上刚喝两杯酒，小杰主动来跟他搭话，奇犽就晕乎乎跟着人走了。

如果没记错，这家酒店也是小杰家的。

小杰看着表情变来变去的Alpha，觉得有趣，俯身在他身边说了句，“Killua Zoldyck，昨晚你在床上真棒。我不介意和你继续保持这种关系，但是不戴套就进来，没有下次了。”

小杰拨打个电话让人把一套新西装送上来，看着仍在发愣的奇犽，金叮嘱过他别和Zoldyck家的人来往，他们家的发家手段上不来台面，没想到昨天就把他家的三公子给睡了。

小杰想到了什么，又打了个电话，让人把紧急避孕药送过来。

虽然察觉到奇犽是他的番，小杰的反应却和其他Omega不一样，初见时除了奇犽的床上功夫，没有让小杰为他神魂颠倒。

那时小杰还不知道他俩后来的孽缘，更别提几个月后的某一天，小杰看着手里两条线的验孕棒，脸都黑了，他明明吃过避孕药的！？


End file.
